How to be the perfect boyfriend, Christopher Wilde
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Christopher finds a list on the internet saying how he could be the perfect boyfriend so he trys to show Jessica he is the perfect boyfriend for her.
1. Chris Finds The List

Christopher Wilde was bored.

Yeah, sure his amazing girlfriend Jessica Olsen and her sister Sara were down for the summer but they went shopping with his mom.

Stubby was very helpful in this situation because he was also bored.

There was nothing to do in the house but his mom demanded he stayed in the house so he didn't get chased around Hollywood by the paparazzi.

"Dude! I am so bored!" Stubby complained.

"Same, Stubby. Why did my mom have to take the girls shopping when it is our day off?" Christopher asked.

"Because it is your mom. Don't tell her this but I think she is a bit cuckoo." Stubby said.

"Well you don't have to live with her day in, day out, you're the lucky one." Christopher implied.

Oh my god! It is so boring without Jess. I think I am going to surf the web on my phone for a little while. What? At least it will keep me entertained.

Christopher slid his iPhone out of his pocket, pressed the lock button to show a photo of him and Jess hugging each other and smiling at the camera.

He quickly slid his finger across the screen to unlock the screen and pressing the Safari app as soon as possible.

Thinking about what Christopher wanted to search he typed 'how to be the perfect boyfriend' into the search bar, a few searches popped up on the screen so he touched the first link to see what it would say.

The background turned out to be pink with purple colored writing.

If your boyfriend does all the things specified in the list below, that makes him the perfect boyfriend.

· give her one of your shirts to sleep in

· leave her cute text notes

· kiss her in front of your friends

· tell her she is gorgeous

· look into her eyes when you talk to her

· let her mess with your hair

· touch her hair

· Just walk around with her

· forgive her for her mistakes

· look at her like she is the only one you see

· tickle her even when she says stop

· hold her hand around your friends

· When she is angry at you, tell her you love her

· let her fall asleep in your arms

· get her mad, and then kiss her

· tease her and let her tease you back

· Stay up all night with her when she is sick

· watch her favorite movie with her

· kiss her forehead

· give her the world

· write her letters

· let her wear your clothes

· When she is sad, hang out with her

· let her know she is important.

· let her take all the photos she wants of you

· kiss her in the pouring rain

· You tell her that you love her more than anyone else before.

Christopher was sure that he had read the list at least 3 times before someone interrupted him during the fourth time of reading the list, smiling to himself while thinking 'I can do all of this for Jess!'

"Dude! Stop smiling to yourself it is freaking me out!" Stubby called out. "What are you smiling at anyway?" Stubby asked while walking over to the breakfast bar where Christopher was sitting but before Stubby could see the webpage Christopher had locked his phone.

"Nothing Stubby." Christopher said while placing his phone on the breakfast bar and scratching his head in thought. "I have an idea on how to entertain ourselves."

"What?" Stubby said blankly.

"Games room." Christopher pointed out.

The best friends completely forgot about on of the best rooms in the house.

Christopher and Stubby were watching the basketball game when the girls got back from shopping.

"Hey Jess." He said as she went and helped her with her bags.

"Hey Chris. How was your day?" She asked sweetly.

"Boring without you, but Stubby and I played in the games room for a few hours earlier." Chris said as they walked up to Jessica's guest room. "How about yours?"

Jessica shrugged "It was ok, Sara wouldn't shut up but she got along with your mom really well, I'm glad we are back because I am exhausted and I want a hug from my amazing pop star boyfriend."

Chris just engulfed the petite girl in a hug. "It's late, go to bed, I'll be back in a minute ok."

Jessica nods and goes to her suitcase and get her night clothes out while Chris goes and gets ready for bed himself.

He walks in slowly and notices Jessica is already in bed and slowly falling asleep.

His carefully kisses her forehead. "Night Jess."

"Chris, can you stay in here please." Jessica carefully calls out in a tired voice.

Chris turns around and softly smiles at her then turned the light off and climbed into bed with Jessica and they fell asleep in each other's embraces.

All Christopher could think of was the list and how he would start it from tomorrow.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Let Her Sleep In One Of Your Tshirts

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Enjoy this chapter!**

Let her sleep in one of your shirts

Chris woke up to the bright sunshine streaming from the window. He felt some pressure on his chest and noticed his sleeping girlfriend was leaning on it.

He gently stroked her hair while staring at her perfect face.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Morning Chris." She whispers not want to break the silence too much.

"Morning Jess, did I wake you?" He asks politely feeling guilty for waking her up.

"Don't worry about it." Jess says while sitting up and stretching.

Her stomach growled when she relaxed.

Chris chuckled slightly. "You're hungry, come on, I'll take you out for breakfast." He tells his girlfriend while getting out of the guest bed.

"I'm ok with stopping in, my feet still hurt slightly from shopping yesterday." Jess said simply to her boyfriend who was leaning on the door frame.

Chris nodded and went over to Jess. "What's up?" He asks her while moving some of her hair out from her eyes.

Jess sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing, stupid really." She mumbled, just loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Jessica Olsen, tell me what the matter is, I have a right to know." Chris said in his sternest voice, which was hard to do around Jess.

"Your mom said something yesterday which put me off my appetite so I haven't eaten for a whole day." She mumbles.

"My mom doesn't think before she says things, don't worry about it. I bet it isn't that bad, Jess, are you crying?" Chris asked worriedly.

Jess just hid her face into one of the pillows on the bed and cried. Chris got up and stormed downstairs.

"Chris, honey, I thought you had already left for work." His mom said sweetly.

"Enough of the innocent crap mom, what did you say to Jessica yesterday that put her off her appetite?" Chris asked angrily.

His mom looks at him with a scared expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about Christopher."

Chris angrily sighs. "Mom, just tell me! Jess is crying and too worked up about it to tell me!"

His mom took a deep breath "Fine I told her that she isn't your type because you usually date skinnier girls."

Chris's face was red with anger and he punched the kitchen island.

"Chris! What are you doing?" Jess says worriedly as she rushes to him. "Look, your knuckle is bleeding, come on I'll clean it up."

Chris glares at his mom as Jess and he walk up to his room where he has his own first aid kit.

"Sit." Jess demands him.

"Yes miss." Chris says jokingly.

Jess giggles at his attempt to be funny. "Why did you punch the kitchen island Chris?"

"Because I was angry at my mum for saying that to you, Jess you are beautiful the way you are and that is what I like about you." Chris says as Jess carefully bandages his knuckles up.

At that moment Sara and Stubby walk in. "Chris, what happened to you hand?" Sara asks immediately.

"Nothing Sara, don't worry about it, Jess and I have it covered." Chris warmly says to Jess's older sister.

Sara nods and then looks at Stubby.

"Dude, Sara and I are going to the water park, do you want to come?" Stubby asks while patting Chris on the back.

"No, thanks Jess and I actually have something planned." Chris says while getting a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt out of his wardrobe.

"We do?" Jess asks as she raises one of her eyebrows as Sara andStubby walk out the room.

Chris nods and quickly goes into the bathroom and gets changed and brushes his hair quickly.

"Where are we going, babe?" Jess asks him as she climbs on his back for a piggy back.

"Somewhere." Chris answers her as he takes her back downstairs.

Jess stiffens up once she sees Chris's mom, she looks down at Chris and he looks up at her soothingly, seeing that look in his eyes made her loosen up, knowing that he did really like her and wants to try and make it last.

"Where are you two going?" Chris's dad called out from the kitchen.

"Chris will not tell me Mr Wilde." Jess answered calmly while looking at her gorgeous boyfriend.

"What did we tell you Jessica it is Sherry and Daniel, not Mr And Mrs Wilde." Daniel said to the petite brunette.

Jess just blushes as Chris drags her to one of his cars.

"Come on, get in." Chris says enthusiastically.

Jess gets in and buckles her seatbelt up. "Chris, please tell me where we are going!" She pleaded.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "No can do, don't worry it is not a long drive to get there."

10 minutes later Chris parked the car at a very exclusive part of the beach.

"We don't need disguises do we?" Jess asked grumpily.

"No Jess, I promised you, every single date will not need disguises, come on I have a surprise for you." Chris said while kissing her cheek softly then getting out the car.

Jess put her sunglasses Chris gave her on then got out the car.

She walked around to him and laved her fingers with his.

Chris quickly locked his car and started walking to the beach.

"Why can't you tell me Chris?" Jess whined.

Chris chuckled. "It is a surprise Jess, how many more times do I have to tell you?"

Jess thought for a minute and noticed she asked more times than she needed and just let Chris lead her to a beautiful waterfall and picnic.

She gasped suddenly and a single tear slid down from her eye.

"Jess are you crying again?" Chris asked her in a worried tone.

"Happy tears!" Jess said while pulling Chris into a passionate hug. "Chris it's beautiful here! How did you find it?"

"Well, being a celebrity, you get chased around a lot and I found this place a year or so ago just waiting for the paparazzi to leave the beach. I have kept it a secret ever since." Chris says to her calmly.

Jess smiles at her amazing boyfriend then sits down on the picnic blanket.

Chris carefully sits down next to her and pulls out their food from the picnic blanket.

Jess was amazed of what Chris had set up for her and how thoughtful he really was.

Later that evening Jess and Chris were lying on Chris's bed in his room, just talking and laughing.

This was the Chris Wilde Jess was in love with not the stuck up rock star Christopher Wilde.

"Well, it is 10pm and I am going to go to bed, see you in the morning Chris." Jess said while getting up to go and get into her guest bed in the Wilde household.

Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down making her land on top of him.

"You can sleep in here with me, let me just get you one of my t-shirts." Chris said while kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Jess frantically asks him.

He smiled subtly at her and nods, he gets up and throws a black "Please don't feed the models" t-shirt.

"There you go; you can change in my bathroom." Chris said while kissing her cheek carefully.

Jess got up and skipped gently into the bathroom to change into the t-shirt Chris gave her.

When she walked out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes she saw Chris sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing her and him strumming something random on his favourite black guitar.

He turned round when she cleared her throat and put her clothes in a pile near the door.

"Don't you look hot?" Chris asked cheekily with a full grin on his face.

"Stop it Christopher. I am only wearing this so I don't have to walk to my room tonight." Jess replied.

Chris quickly put his guitar on its stand and then slid into bed next to Jess.

"Honestly Jess, I think you look hotter than I do in my clothes." He winked at her.

Jess put her head on Chris's chest and kissed her hair. "Thanks Chris. Goodnight." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"Night, babe." Chris replied while reaching over and turning the bedside light off and holding Jess closer to him.

"Let Her Sleep In One Of Your Shirts = Check. One down, Twenty Six more to go." Chris thought as her fell asleep with Jess in his arms.****

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Stay Up All Night With Her If She's Ill

**Sorry for the wait again I have just been busy with school. Enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a few days since Chris had started the list but his recent attempts at another task has been hard to achieve due to work and Jess spending time with his mom (to try and get along) and with her grandma and Howard.

Jess said before Chris dropped her off at her Grandma's that she wasn't feeling well.

An upset stomach maybe, nothing serious Chris first thought.

* * *

><p>Chris was in the middle of recording a new song when he phone rang, he couldn't ignore it if it was something about Jess, so he answered quickly. "Hello?"<p>

"Chris, it's your dad. Jess's grandmother just had to drop Jess back here."

"Why? Is Jess ok?" Chris started to panic.

"Her grandmother said that she had already thrown up 4 times before bringing her back her. She also has a souring temperature and can't keep any food down." His dad explained.

"I'll be home as soon as possible dad ok?" Chris asked quickly, wanting to look after Jess himself.

"Chris you can't leave during a song!" His newly hired manager complained.

Chris turned and walked backwards out the door while saying "Sorry Pete! Got a sick girlfriend stopping at my house who needs to be looked after, I'll finish it another day."

Chris then sprinted to his car.

He drove a little faster than the speed limit but he didn't care he just wanted to get to his sick girlfriend quickly.

* * *

><p>"Jess, you don't look good." Sara stated out to her sick sister laid down on the couch.<p>

"Gee, thanks Sara, I already knew that by how many times I have thrown up already." Jess said in a thick voice.

"Sorry, do you want anything?" Sara asked softly.

"I want Chris that is all I need really." Jess stated as the front door slammed and Chris came running to her side.

"Jess, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Jess just sat up and motioned him to sit on the couch so she could lay her head in his lap.

Chris knew what it meant straight away, she wasn't well and she just wanted him to look after her.

Chris carefully stroked her hair.

"Jess, you need to have some water, it'll keep your temperature down." Chris said softly.

Jess slowly sat up and took the glass of water from her caring boyfriend's hand.

Chris carefully tucked a strand piece of her shiny brown hair behind her ear.

After her scooped her into his arms and close to his chest.

"Oh Chris, you're home, I was going to check Jess's temperature." Sara said carefully while coming into the living room.

"Yeah, I just got back; I'd rather look after Jess than be at work." Chris said simply while looking down at his ill girlfriend.

"Go back to work, Sara can look after me." Jess croaks out.

"I'm fine with looking after you Jess." Chris said looking into her half closed eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Chris was sitting on the other couch while Jess was sleeping; he wasn't eating till Jess could eat again without throwing it up.<p>

Sherry walked into the room and saw Chris staring at the sleeping form on the main couch. "Awww, poor little Jessie is ill, I thought that Indian last night would make her ill, that is why I ordered it." She says smugly.

"What?" Chris says sternly taking his eyes off Jess for once and glaring at his mom.

"You heard me Christopher, I wanted Jess to get ill, you shouldn't have come home to look after her, it would have shown her you didn't actually care about her and she would have broken up with you." Sherry states simply while looking at her nails.

Chris face goes red with anger. "Go away."

Sherry looks at her 17 year old son in shock. "What?"

"I said GO AWAY mom!" Chris shouts which also wakes Jess up.

Sara, Stubby and Daniel run into the room when they hear the commotion in the living room.

"What's going on in here?" Daniel asks while Sara runs over to Jess to calm her down.

"Get mom away from me and Jess. She is the reason why Jess is ill. I hate you mom!" Chris shouts and storms off.

Jess, Sara and Stubby watch him in shock while Sherry runs after him with tears in her eyes.

Daniel looks at the three teenagers and Jess looks down guiltily with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Chris punched his wall with his bad hand while he went into his room. He yelled in pain.<p>

"Christopher! What are you doing? You can't hate me, I'm your mother!" She exclaimed.

Chris scoffed and looked at her. "You sure are acting like it then! If you are my mother you should respect that I love Jess and not try and make us break up with each other!"

Sherry just let the tears she had in her eyes fall. "Chris, I just don't want to lose you, you're my baby boy." She says softly while sobbing.

Chris sighs and hugs his mom. "Mom, you have to accept the fact that I am growing up and you definitely have to accept that Jessica is in my life and she might be in my life for a long time."

Sherry looked up at her son. "You really do love her don't you?" She asked calmly.

Chris blushed then nodded. "Yeah mom, I love Jess, you're not mad are you?"

"No, I am not Chris, I am happy with your decision if you are happy with it." Sherry smiled as they headed back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jess was cuddled up with a blanket round her on the couch when Chris and Sherry walked back into the living room.<p>

Chris sat down next to Jess, she snuggled up onto his chest and he put his arm round her back.

"Jess, I am sorry for all the things I have done to you." Sherry says smiling at the sick teenage girl.

"It's ok, I am sorry if I am stealing Chris off his parents, I didn't ever mean to do that." Jess says in a sick voice before getting up and sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

Chris stands behind her and rubs her back gently, not holding Jess's hair back as it was already in a ponytail.

"It's ok Jess just let it out." Chris says soothingly as Jess sits up and leans exhausted against the bath.

"Chris, my throat hurts and I'm sick of throwing up." Jess says in a hoarse voice.

Chris thinks for a minute then gets up and picks Jess up and takes her to bed.

He notices Jess's soaring temperature and quickly gets a damp flannel and places it on her forehead to cool her down.

* * *

><p>Chris then checks the time on his phone. 1:32 am.<p>

He got home around 4:30pm.

He looks down at Jess and sees she is asleep for now and thinks that he should stay awake just in case she wakes up and throws up and doesn't have the strength to get back to bed.

Jess was sleeping lightly, Chris could tell this straight away because she usually snoring slightly when she is fully asleep.

He carefully thinks over what he should do to actually get his mom and Jess to get along but it hurt his head and he fell asleep during it.

He was woken up to Jess jumping up and running to the bathroom.

He quickly but tiredly went to her side and soothed her again.

He could tell she was exhausted and that she wanted to just be able to sleep.

He picked her up and put her back into bed.

"I'll be right back." He whispers and Jess's response is just a nod.

* * *

><p>He quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"Mom? What are you doing up at 5:45am?" Chris asks.

"I couldn't sleep, how's Jessica?" Sherry asked.

"Still throwing up, but not as much, she is exhausted." Chris says while grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

"She should try eating something dry like biscuits. Then she has less chance of throwing them up." Sherry says while also handing the biscuits for when Jess is ready to try and eat.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate you being kind to Jess now." Chris says smiling at his mum then handing upstairs and noticing Jess is fast asleep as she is snoring slightly this time.

Chris smiled at the young girl then got into bed after placing the biscuits and water bottle on his bedside table.

He pulled Jess closer to him and rested her head on his forehead gently.

While stroking her head he smiled and slowly falling asleep to the morning birds singing their song.

Stay up all night with her when she is sick. Check. Twenty Five more to go.

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Let Her Wear Your Clothes

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have had massive writers block I will write another chapter to upload tomorrow**

Let Her Wear Your Clothes

Chris groaned as he woke up after staying awake all night with a sick Jessica. He squinted his eyes and saw Jess was still asleep, her head gently laid on the pillow and her breathing lightly.

He carefully laid back down thinking about how he actually cared about Jess more than of his ex girlfriends. Jess is his life now, not those blonde sluts he has been with.

Suddenly a healthier Jess jumped on his chest, smiling at him. "Hi Chris!" She says happily.

"Hey cutie, you feeling better?" Chris asked, Jess blushed at his nickname and then nodded. "Do you mind if we stay in today? I'm exhausted after last night." Chris murmured.

"Ok Chris, as long as I can change out of these disgusting clothes." Jess says with a raspy voice.

Chris jumped out of bed and went into his wardrobe get out a pair of sweats and t-shirt and placed them on the bed.

"What are those for Chris?" Jess asked while looking at them quizzically.

Chris chuckled softly and shook his head. "Go and change into them Jess." He said while sitting back on the bed.

Jess picked up the clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Chris looked around his room and smiled, he saw his favourite picture of him and Jess. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend.

Jess walked back into his room in his over sized clothes, Chris let out a chuckle and walked over to her. He picked her up gently and carried her downstairs. Everyone was there, his parents, Stubby and Sara, they didn't look happy. Chris noticed they were looking at the paused tv, a photo of him kissing another girl was on the screen.

Jess felt tears come to her eyes, Chris was being the perfect boyfriend until this bombshell hit them, he was cheating on her, she should've known he could have any girl he wanted so why would he settle for a small town girl who actually hated him when they first met.

"Explain why you are kissing this girl Christopher? This was taken yesterday while you were supposed to be at work." Sherry asked him.

Jess ran over to Sara and Stubby in tears, Chris didn't actually love her, he was playing with her feelings again.

"That's not me!" Chris shouted, he was mad that someone wanted to ruin his perfect relationship by framing him.

"Stop lying! You are hurting my sister and I think it would be best if she goes and stays with grandma and Howard for the rest of the trip." Sara said while getting up.

"Sara, don't do this, I swear I didn't leave the studio except for when I came home to look after Jess. I wouldn't hurt her like that, I love you Jess, listen to me, I never kissed her and I am telling the truth." Chris said while kneeling down in front of Jess.

Sara scoffed while Jess looked at her boyfriend, she knew he had changed into a down to earth guy and she loved him. She looked over at the tv and noticed that the boy was slightly shorter than Chris and his hair was too light to be Chris', Jess smiled and hugged Chris, who was nearly in tears.

"Sara, it isn't Chris, can't you see, his hair is too light and he is shorter than Chris." Jess explained, everyone looked at the photo and then agreed with her, the paparazzi had mistaken some stranger for the 17 year old popstar.

Later that afternoon Chris, Jess, Stubby and Sara were watching tv and having a laugh when the adults came in, Chris noticed Jess was asleep on his shoulder so he carried her up to bed and cuddled up with her until he fell asleep.

Let Her Wear My Clothes, check.

Chris smiled in his sleep, knowing that Jess was still here with him and that she also realised the paparazzi snapped a photo of the wrong guy.


	5. Leave Her Cute Notes

**I have finally been able to write a chapter again :D sorry for the long wait will update if this chapter get 5+ reviews :D AND I'm going to update all my other stories :D **

**~ IamStarStruck4u**

* * *

><p>Leave Her Cute Notes<p>

Jess woke up the next morning in Chris' bed alone however when she turned over sleepily she noticed a note and a key on Chris' pillow. She sat up and opened the note.

Hey Jess I'm giving you a little challenge work out this clue and it will take you the next until you get to the destination, I am at the final place, I hope you enjoy today, I'll be waiting also I am letting you drive one of my cars today (your favourite) First clue: Garage De La Grandma - I know it's easy for the first clue but it will get harder as you go along Love you forever Chris xxx

Jess smiled hugely at what Chris has done for her, he must have been up for hours, she glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, 12:12 pm, maybe he hadn't been up too long then, she then noticed the photo of him and her he had on his bedside table and smiled again.

Her clothes were laid out on the love seat in his room, a floral print, knee length dress, a white cardigan and some ballet flats, also there were some accessories like bangles, her purse, earrings and the necklace Chris got her one time he visited her during the school semester.

Jess was speechless, she couldn't believe what Chris was doing for her. She quickly got showered, dressed and did her hair and make up, usually she didn't wear make up but today was different, today was special.

She ran downstairs while noticing Chris also put the essentials like her phone in her purse for her. Sherry noticed her quick pace as did Daniel. "Going somewhere Jessica?" Daniel called out. "Yeah Chris has sent me on a scavenger hunt to find him. He is also letting me drive my favourite of his cars. I'll see you later." Jess explains while walks onto the garage and placing her ray ban sunglasses on before getting into the car Chris left the key for.

Jess drove to her grandma's in a considerable speed and went straight to the garage, the note was on top on a old pile of books, she smiled as she opened it.

Well Done Jess, I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you xxx Next clue: Sara made you look after the car outside here Chris xxx

Jess thought for a second trying to figure out what the clue meant then it hit her, Club Under 21, she drove there and noticed it was closed, maybe she got it wrong, she parked round the side and got out walking round to the front to see that the door was open a little. She gasped, Chris has done too much for her.

She made her way inside to the emptiness of the dance floor, a white card caught her attention straight away so she ran to the stage and picked it up.

Jess, you are doing well, only a couple more clues till you get to me. Clue: Picture time at this famous sign.

Jess smiled and instantly knew that her boyfriend meant the huge Hollywood sign that they had their favourite photo of them taken at. Jess ran out of the deserted club, closing the door in the process and getting in the car.

On the way to the Hollywood sign Jess turned the radio on and Chris' song Hero came on. Jess nearly squealed, he wrote this song for her and she loved this song a lot. She was carefully humming along as she got to the sign and she saw Sara standing there.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Jess asked her older sister.

"Chris told me to wait for you to give you this." Sara handed Jess the card as she carefully took the car key. Sara watched her sister intently as she opened the card and read the next clue.

One more clue to that will lead you to me Jess, from now you are walking, I know how you like exercise. Give Sara the key and she will drive the car home. Clue: Don't bang your head again, it must hurt. Your popstar Chris xxx

Jess chuckled at the clue, the beach where they swapped cars. Jess set off after telling her sister where she was going.

She walked for ten minutes till she saw Stubby standing there with a card in his hand. He slipped it into her's before she could say anything.

Well Done Jess the last clue, this clue is three easy words for me but it might be so hard to figure out. Clue: I love you See you soon babe xxx

I love you. What kind of a clue was that? Jess looked around while thinking. I love you? She kept asking herself till she knew what it meant. Where Chris first said the three special words to her. The park.

Jess walked towards the park, she still couldn't believe how much Chris would do for her to make her happy. She smiled at the thought. She quickened her pace when she went through the park gates, she saw a picnic laid out, she couldn't help but 'awww' at what the last clue led to.

She saw Chris waiting for her arrival. She ran up to him and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. He was a little bit shocked but after regaining his balance he held his beautiful girlfriend close.

"Chris! Wow! Today was amazing, how did you come up with it?" Jess asked him as she looked up at him.

Chris just shrugged. "You needed a treat Jess and hear it is, do you like it" Jess was just speechless, Chris must have been up for hours preparing everything and Jess was so grateful he cared for her like this.

Chris led her to the picnic blanket and they eat their lunch and spent the rest of the day peacefully by themselves.

Leave Her Cutes Notes. Check.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the long wait and sorry if this chapter is rubbish but still REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
